


Little Fox

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things he didn't expect to see when he woke up<br/>this was one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the Aiden/Aiden story and he was being very alert and I thought  
> god  
> wouldn't it be cute if he had a tail  
> Going back to my roots guys T-Bone/Aiden  
> (This was supposed to be a drabble)

It was the weirdest thing, T-Bone really didn’t know if he was still drunk or the world got more fucked up.  
Because when he woke up to the feeling of really small clawed hands on his face and a gruff voice that was way too low to belong to such a tiny thing, there was a moment of, god if I open my eyes please don’t let it be something weird.  
He turned his head on the desk he had to gracefully had decided to sleep on, only to feel something climb his head with much struggle, and plop back to in front of his face.

Of course much to T-Bone’s dismay he found something rather, weird.  
Weird enough to actually leave T-Bone gapping at it while it glared back at him.

“Stop starring” Aiden mumbled, his new fox tail curling around his leg protectively, his ears flattened back on his head.  
T-Bone closed his mouth but let his eyes exam Pearce, he had gotten smaller, a lot smaller probably the size of an average smart phone, maybe a bit smaller, he was probably big enough to fit in T-Bone’s hand perfectly. His eyes had gotten bigger, a continuous pout was on his face but he wasn’t sure if it was him or just… his face.  
Oddly enough his clothes had sprouted holes for his new appendages and had shrunk with their wearer.

“Are these real?” It was a stupid question honestly but T-Bone couldn’t help but reach over and touch his tail, much to Aiden dismay and surprise.  
“You’re asking if they’re really real and I’m less than a foot tall!” Aiden screeched, which just cause his voice to go higher and T-Bone smirked, starring at the angry man.

There was a continuous blush on Aiden’s face as T-Bone stared at him, and again reached over and this time started petting him.

Oh.

Aiden glared at the man as his blushed increased; only the glare quickly disappeared as T-Bone scratched the back of his ear with one finger and god he couldn’t help but lean against the rough palm.  
He closed his eyes at one point enjoying the amazing amount of warmth T-Bone had now that he was this short.

Aiden didn’t realize he had started purring until he opened his eyes when the petting stopped and there was a continuous deep rumble in his throat and T-Bone had cover his face in the crook of his arm.

“That was the cutest noise I have ever heard” T-Bone mumbled, a hidden grin on his face.  
Aiden’s blush just got continuously worse and he reached over and clawed T-Bone on the cheek, leaving red marks that started to bleed.

It’s not like they were big or serious but they did sting, and T-Bone lifted his head off the desk with a smug smile.  
“Can we just continue this day if I wasn’t the size of your hand?” Aiden grumbled as T-Bone turned to stare at the screen.

The whole day only continued to be embarrassing, mostly the part of explain his new figure to Clara.  
Then they proceeded to take turns petting him, making it into a little competition on who could make Aiden purr the loudest (T-Bone won).  
He had to eat whatever T-Bone was eating, lucky for him for the day it just a sandwich, his only source of any kind of drink was a water bottle smaller than him but too big for him to lift and drink out of.  
T-Bone had to help him with that.

It was an overall rough day; he was exhausted by the days end, falling asleep in T-Bone’s hand a few times as the older man took a small drinking break.  
He woke up being cradled in two hands and being carried up the stairs, T-Bone headed to Aiden’s room to sleep on a bed seeing as Aiden could really use to share over his size currently.

T-Bone didn’t realize Aiden had woken up, but he did, and starred up at the tired man and yawned, pressing his paw padded hands to the older hackers thumb.  
T-Bone stopped and groaned “stop being cute Aiden you’re a grown man, well, maturity wise for now”  
Aiden just starred up at him and continued to play with his thumb, nuzzling the roughish surface of T-Bone’s skin.

T-Bone smiled and grumbled something that seemed like gibberish to Aiden, and as they entered his room he was put on the night stand as T-Bone took off his hat and tossed it to the floor, picking Aiden back up and putting him on the pillow gently as he lay down, facing Aiden with a tired grin.

“What?” Aiden mumbled lying down on the pillow what currently was his whole bed.  
“This is just so fucking weird and adorable” T-Bone chuckled.  
Aiden growled at him, laying down in a fetal position with his tail curling around him.

It had been a couple of hours and T-Bone was fast asleep, luckily for Aiden he didn’t snore or move around much, he wasn’t sure of the time seeing as his phone was too big to handle and on the night stand.  
He couldn’t go back to sleep, he was cold, being the size he was let him get colder easier but that’s not what he needed. Aiden wrapped his tail around himself tightly, and shakily climbed off the pillow, moving into the crook of T-Bone’s neck and atop the hair that lay across the bed in random positions.

He nuzzled T-Bone’s with his entire body, his tail loosening its grip as he regained his heat, and soon enough fell back to sleep next to T-Bone.

More hours passed as night turned to day and somewhere in the afternoon T-Bone woke up to the feeling of something scratchy on his neck, and warm steady breathing.

He opened his eyes to find his little fox fully grown again, curled up against him.  
T-Bone sighed and lifted himself off the bed, causing Aiden to stir and turn.  
He brushed a hand against the sleep face, petting him at one point and kissed his head.

Aiden turned again with his eyes open to stare at T-Bone with a smile, a blush dusted his cheeks lightly and T-Bone growled and pushed Aiden off the bed.  
Aiden just laughed on the floor and the older man smirked as his fox gasped for air.  
“I love you too” Aiden said with a small smirk as he stood up, T-Bone standing up with him.  
“Shut the fuck up” T-Bone growled as he pulled Aiden by the front of his coat (which had grown with him thankfully) and kissed him roughly, then slowly and lovingly, and then they were back on the bed and didn’t get out again for a while.


End file.
